


Sweet Leaf

by alchemise



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: A blizzard, boredom, and weed – what could go wrong?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: 420 Fanworks Fest





	Sweet Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Set in early season 5.

"What are you doing tonight?" Stevie burst into the Rose Apothecary in a billow of snowflakes without even so much as a 'hello.' David briefly considered feigning offense, but he was bored, really really bored, and instantly up for whatever Stevie had in mind.

"Nothing at all." David drew out the last word with all the long-suffering emotion he could muster. He stared moodily at the small pile of snow accumulating at Stevie's feet. Trapped in Schitt's Creek, alone, during a snowstorm was maybe the worst thing he could imagine.

Stevie paused and cocked her head, as she removed her gloves and hat. "Wait, hasn't Patrick been out of town for only, like, three days?"

"Yes." David shot his eyebrows up into a blatant 'duh' expression. "And he doesn't get back until tomorrow. I can't take it anymore. I will do whatever you want so long as it's entertaining."

Stevie brightened. "Oh, it will be entertaining." She waved a baggy at him. "Look what I've got."

David frowned, contemplating the offer. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we wait out this blizzard by getting blasted, obviously."

David shrugged and couldn't quite keep a hint of a smile off his face; it was the best idea he'd heard in days. "Yeah, okay, why not." He then realized he could top it. "You know, I've got the keys to Patrick's new apartment, and last I saw he was fully stocked with snacks because apparently he prepares for a storm even when he won't be home."

Stevie just grinned.

\------------------------------------------------ 

The Schitt's Creek Blizzard Weed-Fest was going swimmingly. Dumb comedy movies, a rather lovely glass pipe, a bottle or two of wine, and a pantry filled with snacks were all working to block out the steadily falling snow and the prospect that neither of them were going to be able to make it to work the next day anyway.

Stevie guffawed loudly at a scene David was pretty sure wasn't actually that funny, but her laughter was infectious and soon both of them lost all semblance of control.

Then David realized that Patrick was watching them. And it wasn't like the photo of Patrick that had suddenly looked really real an hour ago, when it had looked disapprovingly at him and Stevie for finishing the last of the mint chip ice cream in the freezer.

No, this seemed to actually be Patrick, in the flesh. And there was also possibly disapproval in his expression, but it mostly looked like puzzlement, at David and Stevie in a giggle heap on the sofa, opened bags and containers of snacks _everywhere_ , what David was pretty sure was a wine stain on the carpet, and a haze of smoke in the air.

"Hi, honey?" David hoped he looked apologetic but wasn't sure he was actually making the correct expression.

"Um, hi. Sure, let's go with 'hi.' Is there anything else you feel I should know?" Yeah, David was pretty sure that was Patrick's disapproval face.

Stevie grabbed the pipe and shoved it into David's hands while doing an exaggerated nod in Patrick's direction. David was having trouble connecting thoughts together but believed he had this one figured out.

He stumbled less than gracefully toward Patrick, hoping he at least looked somewhat seductive while asking, "What are you doing here?" A tiny bit of reality intruded as David noticed the snow in Patrick's hair. "Wait, isn't there a blizzard outside? Seriously, why are you here?"

Patrick watched him approach, looking more amused than before. "The forecast said the weather was just going to get worse tomorrow, so I came back early while the roads were still good instead of getting stranded. So I could, you know, sleep in my own bed, maybe curled up with my boyfriend."

Stevie giggled behind them, then spoke up. "That is so sweet it's disgusting. And I am so taking your bed tonight." David turned and watched her force herself to her feet and flail her way over to Patrick's bed before collapsing onto it. It was mesmerizing to watch.

Then he vaguely remembered why he was standing in the middle of the room holding a pipe and smiled at Patrick.

Patrick looked suspicious. "How did this happen anyway?"

"Oh, it's Stevie's fault." David waved the pipe in her general direction. She snorted in what he thought sounded like agreement.

"I meant, why are you two here, at my place?"

"Because it's closest, and there was a lot of snow." David suspected his idea of a lot of snow was maybe not the most accurate, but whatever. "Now are you going to join me?" At Patrick's deeper frown, David suddenly got worried. "Wait, have you never smoked before?"

Patrick just said, "David."

It sounded sort of how Alexis said his name when she felt he was being obtuse. He wondered if he _was_ being obtuse. Or maybe it was just his name. Maybe it sounded that way no matter what. David. _David_. _Daaaaaaaaaavid_.

Patrick was still staring at him, and David could only conclude that his thought digression had taken way too much time, or maybe too little, he wasn't sure about things like that anymore.

Patrick looked exasperated. "If I’m going to enjoy this night at all, I'd better get caught up with you. Give me that."

David held the pipe away from him, remembering, again, why he'd walked over to Patrick in the first place. "I've got a better idea."

He lit up and took a big hit off the pipe, laid it down on a counter, then cupped his hands to either side of Patrick's nose and mouth. Patrick leaned into David's hands a bit and opened his now grinning mouth. David brought his own mouth close to Patrick's and then exhaled smoke across the short distance between them, as Patrick inhaled in turn. The whole world smelled of weed and Patrick. Patrick exhaled and then leaned even closer to kiss David. Now the whole world tasted of weed and Patrick too. David licked his lips.

Patrick, though, pulled back and frowned at him, then nodded toward Stevie. "How do I know you're not just going to fall asleep on me?"

David ran his fingers down Patrick's shirt, stopping to pull at one of the buttons. "I guess you'll just have to keep me awake."

Patrick looked like he wanted to give in but nodded toward Stevie again. "And what about?" As if on cue, she started snoring lightly.

David smirked as though everything was going according to plan. "You can keep me awake quietly then." He pulled Patrick back toward the couch, kissing him as they went. David figured that this was definitely the best blizzard he'd ever been through.


End file.
